


Snapchat the Wildcat

by deliriouswantsfood



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Iconic 80's song, M/M, Short One Shot, Snapchat, they're both idiots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-21
Updated: 2015-09-21
Packaged: 2018-04-22 16:04:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4841741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deliriouswantsfood/pseuds/deliriouswantsfood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was a harmless idea, a coincidence if you looked between the lines. Craig just happened to walk past the bathroom, the door left slightly ajar and heard a slightly off pitch rendition of the iconic 80′s song, ‘eye of the tiger’.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snapchat the Wildcat

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by an answered minicat ship ask from araonzeii.tumblr.com

It was a harmless idea, a coincidence if you looked betwen the lines. Craig just happened to walk past the bathroom, the door left slightly ajar and heard a slightly off pitch rendition of the iconic 80′s song, ‘eye of the tiger’.

He gently pushed the door open, blinking as his glasses steamed up. The sound of running water and his boyfriends voice echoed of the walls as Craig struggled to contain a small laugh. He had never heard Tyler sing before, but to be fair nobody really had.

Patting his jeans pocket, he smiled in victory feeling the outline of his phone. This was too good a moment not to capture and maybe share with a few close friends. He pulled it out and took off his glasses, admitting he had better luck seeing without them in the steam filled bathroom. Easily entering his 4 digit pin, he squinted down at the blurred phone screen and pressed what he hoped to be the snapchat app.

As it instantly loaded up, Tyler broke out into the main chorus clearly giving it all he vocally could and from what Craig could make out with blurred vision, dancing along as well. He lifted up his phone and held down the record button, smiling as his boyfriend carried on belting out off key notes to the iconic song.

The recording stopped after 10 seconds, instantly replaying the footage he captured at full volume. Craig bolted out of the bathroom as quietly as he could, whilst Tyler stopped singing and opened the shower door.

“Craig?” He called out, his eyes closed to stop the shampoo from burning them. “Is that you?” After no reply, Tyler shrugged and shut the door carrying on with his performance.

Meanwhile Craig was bent over downstairs in their living catching his breath from the sudden exercise. He slipped his glasses back on and watched the recording of his boyfriend. He was pretty happy with the video and made sure to save it before clicking onto his snapchat friends list and selecting a few friends he knew would love Tyler’s shower song.

It was a few minutes later he got multiple replies from his friends; most of them consisting of the same subject, ‘oh my god this is too good’ Craig laughed at his mates reactions and sent a few snapchats back to them to catch up and check if they were still on for recording some Gmod later on.

Everything seemed fine for the twenty minutes that passed. He was in the kitchen heating up some leftover food in the microwave for his and Tyler’s lunch when he heard his name being screamed.

“CRAIG WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?” Tyler screamed, his footsteps banging on the stairs as he made his way down.

The brit quickly ran out the kitchen and across the living room in an attempt to flee from whatever he had done, only to bump into his boyfriend. “Hey Tyler, what’s up my man?”

Tyler towered over Craig, his face set in a stern expression. “Do you care to explain why I got out the shower only to find I’ve been sent a snapchat from you?”

Craig’s eyes widened as he realized his fatal mistake. “Well you see… what happened was… I kinda…Yeah I got nothing here”

“Oh don’t worry because I have something for you, my _lovely_ mini ladd.” Before Craig could even respond, Tyler quickly pinned him down on the floor, making sure to straddle and restrain the younger man. “Let’s send some amazing snapchats of you out to everyone shall we?”

Craig squirmed underneath his boyfriend, a phone shoved into his face as he did. “Tyler please! I’m sorry I won’t do it again, I promise.” His pleading cries got ignored as Tyler scratched his chin in thought.

“Mmm what should I film that you would hate everyone to see.” Continuing to disregard the man attempting to escape from his hold, Tyler click his fingers as he smirked. “Maybe I should show them how I can make you really squirm underneath me?”

The brit instantly stilled and looked up at the older man. “Y-you wouldn’t” But much to his dismay, his boyfriend just tilted his head and slowly dragged his free hand down his stomach.

“T-tyler…” Craig flung his head back as Tyler’s hand slid under his shirt and slightly scratched his skin. Now squirming for a different reason, Craig bite back a small moan.

“And done!” Craig lifted his head back up and looked at Tyler.

“You seriously filmed that?” His boyfriend turn his own phone around showing a 10 second clip of himself on the floor, with an expression that could’ve easily been described as sin. “Oh my god you cannot send that out!”

“Why not you sent out a video of me in the shower, naked, singing.”

“Yeah but this is different, stuff like this should only be between me and you not shared with friends and it’s embarassing!” Craig shouted, his face feeling hotter by the second at the thought of his friends seeing the snap.

Tyler was silent before letting out a loud laugh, “Dude I’m not going to send that to anyone, I’ve already deleted it whilst you were talking.” He carried on laughing to the point of wheezing, before he noticed his boyfriend glaring at him. “Oh c’mon, I was just making you understand what it feels like to have someone you love share a private moment with friends for a laugh.”

Craig instantly felt a strong stab of guilt hit him, “Shit, I’m sorry I didn’t think it’d upset you or anything. I just…”

Tyler grabbed his boyfriends face, “It’s fine, I forgive your stupid ass, just don’t do shit like that again, okay?”

“Okay.” Craig grinned as he was pulled into a quick but loving kiss. “Now I hate to ruin this moment but can you get off me, I’m pretty sure my legs are dead.”

Tyler rolled his eyes. “You’ll live.” he mumbled and pressed his lips against Craig’s again. “But not if you film another video of me.”

_The end._

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed, if you would like to send me any prompts or talk to me you can send me a message on my tumblr: deliriouswantsfood.tumblr.com ♡


End file.
